wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Power Leveling - Human
Things go slow in the start of the start. So whatever race is your choice, complete your starting area. Then grab the walking stick and run to Elwynn Forest. Levels 5–10: Elwynn Forest The first thing you would consider, is heading for Goldshire. Which is, yes, exactly what you are going to do! Now here's the array of steps to follow easy: Getting the Quests: 1. Accept the Quest "The Fargodeep Mine" from Marshal Dughan. 2. Go into the inn and accept the "Kobold Candles" quest from William Pestle (remember to set your hearthstone to Goldshire). 3. Go outside and get the quest "Gold Dust Exchange" from Remy "Two Times." 4. Go a bit south of Goldshire and kill boars till you have 4 Chunks of Boar meat. 5. Go southwest until you reach the Stonefield farm. 6. Get "The Lost Necklace" from Auntie Bernice Stonefield. 7. DON'T take the "Princess Must Die!" quest from Ma Stonefield! Doing the Quests: 8. Go to Billy Maclure, he is at the Barn at the Maclure Vineyards. He continues the "The Lost Necklace" quest. He asks you to bring 4 chunks of boar meat to Auntie Bernice Stonefield. But first there is one more thing to do. 9. Go to the small house in the southeast end of the Maclure Vineyards and get the quest "Young Lovers" from Maybell Maclure. 10. Go to the Stonefield farm again. First, speak with Tommy Joe Stonefield to continue the quest "Young Lovers." 11. Speak with Auntie Bernice Stonefield to continue "The Lost Necklace" quest line. 12. Then speak with Gramma Stonefield inside the little house behind to continue "Young Lovers." 13. Give Billy Maclure the Boar meat pie to get the "Goldtooth" quest. 14. Go to the Fargodeep mine, enter the opening at the far left end, remember to kill every kobold in your way since they give large Candles and Gold dust for your quests. 15. Continue into the mine until you see the Kobold named Goldtooth. Kill him and take Bernice's Necklace. 16. Go out of the mine again. 17. Now enter the mine at the far right entrance. 18. Continue fighting your way in until you get the message that "The Fargodeep Mine" is completed, now go outside again. 19. If you still need any Gold dust or Large Candles, kill Kobolds till you have them all. Completing the First Array: 20. Go to Auntie Bernice Stonefield with the necklace to complete the quest chain. 21. Now go back to Goldshire and turn "The Fargodeep Mine" (Do NOT take the follow-up!) and "Gold Dust Exchange" in. 22. Sell any unnecessary items and get your stuff repaired by the smithy. 23. Go into the inn to turn in the "Kobold Candles" and "Note to William" quests to William Pestle. 24. Take the "Shipment to Stormwind" quest but don't take the "Collecting Kelp" quest. The Second Part: 25. Take the "A fishy Peril" quest from Remy "Two Times" and turn it in to Marshal Dughan; take the follow up. 26. Now go east until you get to a bridge where Guard Thomas is. 27. Accept "The lost Guards" quest and "Protect the Frontier." 28. Go north on the left side of the river, killing any mobs in your path. 29. Go a little left and investigate the half-eaten remains. 30. Go back to the bridge, go left and up to the Eastvale Logging Camp. 31. Turn around and take the "Red Linen Goods" quest from Sara Timberlain. 32. go a bit north and get the "A bundle of trouble" quest from Supervisor Raelen 33. Go east, towards the Center-Upper part of the murloc camp. Kill any mobs in your path, also take any bundles of wood if you see any. 34. Look for the remains of Rolf for "The lost guards" quest, when you see them just right-click them 35. Now kill the rest of the Young forest bears and prowlers you need to complete "protect the frontier" and find the rest of the bundles of wood you need. 36. Turn in "a bundle of trouble" at Supervisor Raelen. 37. Go to the bridge and turn in "The lost guards" and "protect the frontier" at guard Thomas. 38. Get the "Bounty on Murlocs" and "Deliver Thomas' Report" quests 39. Now head south the river to kill murlocs for "Bounty on Murlocs" when you are done, head a little east to the Brackwell pumpkin patch and kill defias bandits till you have the needed amount of Red linen bandanas. 40. Go to guard thomas and turn in "bounty for murlocs" 41. Use your HS back to Goldshire to turn in "Deliver thomas' report" at marshal dughan 42. now take the long trip back to Eastvale Logging camp to turn in "Cloth and leather armor" and Red linen goods at Sara Timberlain. Finishing off: 43. Follow the road to the far west, all the way to forest's end (It's a subzone) 44. Here are some gnoll-Related quests, don't take them if you are already level 10, if not... well, you were going to grind here anyway, so take ém. 45. If you have time, find a group for doing "Wanted: Hogger" Quest. He's an level 11 Elite in the middle of the gnoll area so it is advisable to bring a Tank, a dps and a healer, at least. Levels 10–14: Westfall This area is a common place to level since it has a good number of quests to do which are usually the preferred method of leveling. Note: If you have not yet gotten the flight path in Redridge Mountains (Lakeshire), Do it '''now'!'' Assuming you have down that and are now coming from Elwynn Forest, pick up the couple of quests from the farmer and his wife just on the other side of the bridge, then follow the road down to the farm house and pick up the couple of quests there. Keep going south until you get to Sentinel Hill. There are two major sets of quests as well as a few others. The most important one probably is the Defias Traitor quest chain, as it is the one that will take you into the Deadmines to kill Van Cleef (which inspires another quest chain as well). The area is not too big so getting all those quests and then running them will net you a ton of XP both from mobs and quest turn in. IMHO this area is much better than Darkshore (where Night Elves get dumped after Darnassus). However, Bloodmyst Isle, if you wish to travel there, is also very rich in quests and can easily take you up 19 or 20 if you do everything there. Just FYI. Levels 14–17: Redridge Mountains Has yet to be written Levels 17–22: The Return to Westfall Has yet to be written Levels 22–30: Duskwood Duskwood is a constant run back and forth between Darkshire and Sven's Camp to the west. Make sure to start off in the Northwest corner at Sven's camp, make the long trip down the road to Darkshire, picking up all the quests you can. Doing the quests in Duskwood can be challenging and can become very drawn out. So it's a good idea to bring a higher level friend, somewhere between the levels of 30 and 40 to help you out. Also, don't forget about the instances, they are a great way to get xp and to take a break from the Duskwood quests. Levels 30–33: Northern Stranglethorn Vale Has yet to be written Levels 33–38: Desolace Once you get to Desolace, walk to the Northern Town of Nijel's Point. Once there, get the Centaur's Ear quest. Also, you can only effectively pick one quest out of Strange Aliiance or Brutal Politics. Whichever one you pick, it will involve going to a centaur camp in either the Southeast or Southwest and killing enough of them to get to Friendly with the other tribe. Note that by the time you befriend one tribe, you will definitely become Hostile with the other one. Once you've befriended a tribe, repeatedly take the Quests from the tribe leader. Levels 38–42: Badlands One of the three reasons this area in mentioned is the elementals. They give great XP and are an awesome source of gold if you choose to use the auction house to sell the stone and elemental earth. One of the camps is quite close to the Horde town, so Alliance must always be watchful. The second great source of XP and gold, are the whelps located in the eastern side of the map. They have low health, have great vendor trash and generally are fun to grind on. If you choose to kill these, watch out for the middle section of the ravine, as it is infested with elite dragonkin. Last, but not least, are the ogres. As you might expect they drop cloth, good amounts of silver, the occasional green, and if you're lucky, an epic BoE. I have had the luck to have not one, but THREE epics drop from these guys. Levels 40–50: Tanaris An alternative to doing Badlands till 42, is to relocate to Tanaris. If you planned to grind, now's the time to do it. Lots of kill quests here to nicely interlock with your grinding. Once you hit 43–44, you can start running Zul'Farrak, I highly suggest running it as much as you can until you hit 48. Lost Rigger Cove In Gadgetzan pick up the quest * Quest:WANTED: Andre Firebeard. Travel to Steamwheedle Port and pick up these quests * Quest:Pirate Hats Ahoy! * Quest:Southsea Shakedown Travel south to the Lost Rigger Cove and begin to kill pirates. If you are lucky you will loot Ship Schedule which starts: * Quest:Ship Schedules. When all the quests are done, run back to Steamwheedle Port and turn them in. I soloed the quests as a level 45 Shadow Priest, all were easy except Quest:WANTED: Andre Firebeard (which includes a pull of three mobs) which was hard but doable. Levels 45–50 Feralas First run Travel to Feathermoon Stronghold and get the quest * Quest:The Ruins of Solarsal Travel south and find the Ruins of Solarsal, there is a dark building, which is the goal of the quest. Turn in and get the follow up. * Quest:Return to Feathermoon Stronghold Travel back to Feathermoon Stronghold, turn in and get the quest * Quest:Against the Hatecrest (2) Speak with Latronicus Moonspear and get the followup * Quest:Against the Hatecrest (1) Go south and kill some nagas, until you have got the required 10 Hatecrest Naga Scale. Return to the stronghold and get (bring a friend for this one) * Quest:Against Lord Shalzaru Travel south to the island below the island with Feathermoon Stronghold, and fight you way into the cave on the northern coast, find Lord Shalzaru deep inside the cave kill, loot and return to Feathermoon Stronghold. Get the followup * Quest:Delivering the Relic and turn it in. Second run In Feathermoon Stronghold get the quest * Quest:The Missing Courier (1) and speak with the right people to continue in the quest line, that includes * Quest:The Missing Courier (2) Travel with the ship from Feathermoon Stronghold to the Forgotten Coast and speak with Zorbin Fandazzle, from him get the quests * Quest:Zapped Giants * Quest:Fuel for the Zapping Travel south along the coast and kill all the Sea Sprays, Sea Elementals and the giants you see. At some point you will find a Wrecked Row Boat, at which you can turn in Quest:The Missing Courier (2) and get the followup Quest:The Knife Revealed. At this point you should have collected about half of the required Water Elemental Cores and Miniaturization Residue, so turnaround and get back to Zorbin Fandazzle while you farm the remaining items. Turn in * Quest:Zapped Giants * Quest:Fuel for the Zapping and travel to Feathermoon Stronghold. In Feathermoon Stronghold turn in Quest:The Knife Revealed and the followup Quest:Psychometric Reading. Travel to the Lower Wilds and find the Large Leather Backpacks, where Quest:The Woodpaw Gnolls can be turned in. Continue the quest line by freeing Rascal from the Zukk'ash Pod and return to Feathermoon Stronghold. Levels 42–47: Booty Bay and Southern Stranglethorn Has yet to be written Wild Shore Pick up these quests i Booty Bay: * Quest:Keep An Eye Out * Quest:Up to Snuff * Quest:The Bloodsail Buccaneers (4) (is part of a quest line) Go to the wild shore and kill some Bloodsail Buccaneers. Levels 47–53: Searing Gorge Has yet to be written Levels 53–57: Felwood, Un'goro and Blasted Lands Has yet to be written At level 55, it's highly recommended you go to HFP, and find a high level friend to kill mobs for you. At 1200 XP/kill, the leveling rate from 55–58 is exceptionally fast. All HFP quests are 58+. You can also enter HFC at level 55, and start on your collection of Outlands gear. Levels 57–58½: Silithus Has yet to be written Levels 58–63: Hellfire Peninsula Has yet to be written Levels 61–64: Zangarmarsh This is one of the two possible areas you can venture to after leaving HFP, the other being Terokkar. It is highly recommended to finish every single quest in this area if you can, as they give Cenarion Expedition rep, which is a factor in buying endgame flasks. Zangarmarsh has an abundance of quests, ranging from simple kill and loot quests to more intricate ones in which you are asked to locate missing friends or family members. This area, paired with Terokkar should last you till the mid 60s if you instance and such. Now, off to Nagrand! Levels 63–65: Terokkar Forest I actually came to Terokkar at 62 and had no problems landing spells as a mage in the beginning areas. First and foremost, you're going to want to go explore the neutral city in the North-Western part of the map named Shattrath, which is the main city in Outland. Inside its magestic walls are portals to the Horde and Alliance cities based back in Azeroth and Kalimdor. The easiest way to level up to 65 and beyond, is to do quest after quest after quest. You will begin questing in the northern and eastern parts of the map. Once you've progressed in the quest lines and gained a level or two, the quests get harder and move to the southern areas of the map. This is also where the instances, Mana Tombs and the Crypts are located, as well as The Shadow Labyrinth and Sethekk Halls. You don't need to worry about the instances at this level (Sethekk can be run starting at around level 67 if you have a competent group). If you have an ample amount of rested experience, it is suggested to grind in an instance until you return back to normal experience. If not, then continue questing. There is also a Horde and Alliance encampment and a neutral caravan sporting quests just waiting to be completed. This is very brief and has a lot of gray areas, but for the most part, the easiest way to level in any zone is questing. Levels 65–68: Nagrand Two words can accurately describe this wonderful area: GOLD MINE. It's just so full of quests! Not in the mood for questing? Killing ogres yields Mag'thar or Kurenai reputation, clefthoofs drop great food and can be skinned for leather. Not in the mood for leveling at all and don't feel like doing battlegrounds? Look no further, as there is a world PvP objective in the middle in the map known as Haala. Coming back to the leveling aspect. This zone can usually last players into 67 or even 68 if they cleaned out all of Zangarmarsh and Terokkar. The abundance of quests in this area is simply mind boggling, and most yield pretty good rewards in the form of blue items. Most of the quests are chains, so you may think you're done, bit then you get pleasantly surprised when you get the last part with a pretty blue item as the reward. Once you completely finish Nagrand, it's off to Blade's Edge. Levels 66–68: Blade's Edge Mountains Has yet to be written Levels 68–70: Netherstorm Most players will leave this area until they have reached level 70, as the quests will give gold instead of XP. At 70, doing all the quests in Netherstorm should get you close to, if not over, 2000 gold, some decent blue rewards, a ton of Sha'tar rep (which is needed for the purchase of flasks later on in endgame raiding) and of course, Consortium rep. This area also contains 3 five-man instances: The Arcatraz, The Mechanar, and The Botanica, which are only accessible through flying mounts or flying form for druids. There is also a 25-man raid instance named The Eye, which only seasoned raiders with much experience together should attempt. ---- So, there is not much at the moment, and this "collection" will be mainly for printing purposes. (There may be corrections in either of the level information and the zone order) See also *Horde power leveling *Notable Alliance areas and quests Category:Alliance Category:Guides